


Insatiable

by Emriel



Series: Jenova's Call [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Chikan, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel
Summary: A story where Cloud wants to lose his virginity. Reno's there to help. SOLDIERs are assholes. Zack needs to get his priorities sorted out. Sephiroth is insanely sadistic. And all three of them want Cloud.Except Sephiroth doesn't share.Unless he wants to.Cloud learns the hard way.(Crack with porn and some plot in between)
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Jenova's Call [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786561
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to flesh out this story even more since the ending feels rushed so I cut that part off and you'll be treated to maybe two more chapters. I changed the summary because it was so vague lol. I'm really bad at summaries. I have a love/hate relationship with writing them.

_Dearest Cloud,_

_Your mother wishes to meet your girlfriend. That must be the reason why you haven’t written to me or at least given a call. I know living in Shinra must be tough, but please don’t forget about your poor mother. I miss you terribly. Nibelheim is the same as always. A little colder now. The winter has gone on long enough and the clothes are taking longer to dry._

_And do you remember Tifa? She said she’s interested in moving there. Kids these days. I guess she can’t stand her father. The Mayor hasn’t gotten over his wife, so he’s always drunk. Good thing Tifa started working. She’s the town’s official guide, and she takes lessons from Zangan. She told me to say hi to you. Maybe you two will give me kids. I wonder when I’ll have grandchildren._

_When are you going to visit? It’s been a year already! Shouldn’t you apply for a vacation? When you see this, do write me back?_

_With Love,_

_Claudia_

* * *

Cloud crinkled the paper. He knew his mother meant well but this was the tenth letter of the month.

And Girlfriend? He hasn’t even kissed anyone.

Yes, at fifteen years old, where everyone was practically bragging about their relationships and who they banged, Cloud was still as pure as they came. It was just that, it made him nervous, every time he ever thought of getting close to anyone that way.

His hands would sweat and he’d end up choking on his own saliva, before he could say the words, “Can you please go out with me?” And he wasn’t even sure if those are the right words to say? They didn’t teach them how to court other people at school.

He tossed and turned on his bunker bed and sat up, inching closer to the electric fan in the ceiling.

He was sweating and was only in his boxers. He wished Nibelheim could give some of the cold to Midgar. It was hot inside the barracks.

Cloud flipped open his PHS. Aside from the normal emails from SHINRA, there was one that was sitting in his inbox and he’d marked it unread just so he could reread it again. It said:

_I can teach you a thing or two at my place or yours if you want. You’re really cute._

Was it that easy? He’d been drunk the other day after returning from the mission, and there was this random guy in the bar who asked for his number and kept texting him in the wee hours of the morning.

Cloud had admitted to him that he was a virgin, and was asking advice for how to deal with girls in particular. Eventually the guy (if he remembered correctly), Reno wouldn’t be a girl’s name, was it? offered this.

And Cloud was unsure if he ever wanted his first experience with someone random and a guy at that. Was it even safe to do that? But he had health insurance from Shinra, even if a limited one but it promised to help him with STDs.

Cloud wasn’t sure if he was gay. But maybe he was bisexual. When he thought about relationships, it was mostly with girls. For the longest time, the subject of his dreams had been of Tifa, his pretty childhood friend. He wondered how she was doing now.

But enough of that, the troubling thing was lately, his dreams were being filled with other SOLDIERs. Now he wasn’t like those old purists who thought relationships should only be between men and women, and not of other varieties. So much had happened in the world for that to matter.

But still, it came to him unexpectedly to be attracted to other guys too…

But in Shinra, it was normal. The army was a sausage fest and there weren't enough women to go around, so men, being the lustful creatures that they were, turned to other men.

And Cloud felt as if his eyes had been burned when he first got here. Bunking up with other recruits who had no shame of who they snuck in and fucked at night did that to you. Cleaning duties were also filled with rather unwelcome sights of cum stains and used condoms, and he’d had it with the number of people he saw inside the cleaning closets, stalls, and for the life of him, he had no idea why but the smell just got to him.

Because sex had a certain smell, and it left the rooms stinking and some rooms weren’t even made for it because there was no proper ventilation. And people didn’t really use the right lubrication, they used all sorts of stuff. Which made it messy. Cloud had found a used up butter foil next to used up condoms that smelled like shit and almost quit the army.

But he had a dream!

Which was to become a SOLDIER First Class like the General that he had so idolized. He still kept posters of the man. He’d seen him once, swinging the Masamune, and he was a member of the Silver Elite, not missing any of their secret activities and reading every article and sharing every stolen photo to the other nameless people who worshipped the Silver Haired man.

Cloud shook his head, staring at the message again.

He was fifteen.

And Fifteen was as good as an age as any to fuck. And Cloud found himself trembling as he wrote the words.

_Can we drink first?_

The reply was instant.

_Sure. Let’s meet at Goblin’s Bar. My treat._

* * *

Cloud had put on a rather simple attire. Just a thin white T-shirt that had some rips on the torso. And leather pants that reminded him of Sephiroth.

And he realized that you don’t wear underwear with it. So he went commando. Reno slapped his butt and whistled. “Hot stuff.”

Reno wore something formal. A blue suit and slacks. Reno patted the seat beside him at the VIP section.

“You just got off work?”

Cloud sat beside him, gingerly. Goblin’s Bar was rather pricey, being one of the most frequented by Shinra personnel just because it was one of the closest bars next to HQ. It was only Cloud’s second time here.

“Yeah, nasty job it was. You ever tried scrubbing blood off walls, Cloud?”

Cloud furiously shook his head, and Reno smiled at him, “Well, it ain’t a walk in the park yoh. And when that fails, we gotta get the paint job done. ‘Course we call in someone else, but you have to pay to keep their mouths shut. And they charge higher and higher all the time as if we don’t give them damn near enough.”

Blue eyes blinked at this and Cloud hesitantly asked, “What kind of job do you have Reno?”

“Just the best Shinra has to offer. What, are you interested?”

Cloud looked down on his lap.

“Hey darling, don’t look so shy. Come closer, I’m just messing with you. I’m a Turk. Ever heard of them?” Reno placed a hand on his lap and Cloud fought the urge not to flinch.

“Uh… No?”

Reno smirked. “You never go around don’t you? Thought for a year you’d been working for Shinra you’d hear of the Turks by now… but well, you don’t look the type.”

And Cloud bristled, forehead wrinkling and made a move to stand up. Reno’s hand settled on his wrist and pulled him closer. “Woah woah. No offense there pretty. I’m saying it’s a good thing.”

“You talk too much,” Cloud said in retort. He was wondering why he bothered coming to this little date? Was this even a date? Who knew Reno in person could be so annoying.

Just something about him irked him. Something about his self-assured stance. The way he sat with his legs open, as if he owned the place. Flaunting his money at him when Reno probably knew he was at the bottom of the ring. And what the hell was a Turk anyway? Was it like some big-shot group like SOLDIER? Because he was only interested in SOLDIER and nothing else.

“Aww. Don’t pout. But yeah, I get that a lot. I know I talk a lot but at least I’m honest. What, don’t believe me?”

“No.” Cloud said and looked elsewhere.  
  


“Hah. Good thing you don’t. Can’t trust a word people say these days. Anyway, we’re not like those muscle freaks from SOLDIER but we’re strong. Although, I gotta warn you, you’ll never have enough lives for my line of work.”

Reno stroked his chin, and continued, “You can say we do the dirty work for Shinra. But we get paid more.”

And Cloud just nodded along at this, saying, “So you kill people.”

“Yeah. That stuff. End of story.”

Reno looked at his nail and his face twisted, and Cloud saw it and there was still some brown stuff in it. Probably dried blood. Cloud almost felt pity.

“Let’s get you something to drink.”

* * *

Cloud grew up in Nibelheim, and he’d been drinking Vodka since he was five years old, not that it was healthy but it was tradition, even then he couldn’t match Reno’s pace.

The older guy ordered a bunch of drinks, just the lighter ones, and when he realized Cloud was keeping up with him, he started going for the party shots.

And right now, Cloud was looking at the flaming drink.

“It’s not going to hurt you. Just drink it from the straw and you’ll be fine. Come on, they’re waiting.”

And the Goblin’s Bar sent someone to take a picture and started clapping as Cloud sipped it in, chanting Drink Drink Drink in the background.

“Good stuff, yeah?”

Cloud just laughed nervously and slumped against Reno.

All the lights looked pretty now, and Reno wasn’t so bad even though he still found he talked too much.

And he just wanted to shut him up, so he put his lips on him.

Reno snuck a tongue in and all of a sudden, there was clapping all around them.

Cloud shivered when he felt a hand on his bum.

Reno was smirking.

“Can you count my fingers, Cloud?”

Cloud counted four, he wasn’t that drunk yet. “Four.”

And when had they stopped kissing? Reno tasted like alcohol.

“Just have to go to the toilet.”

“Kay, I’ll be here waiting. Do you want me to get you anything else?”

“Uh… just something sweet,” Cloud wanted to rinse off his tongue with something that burned less than the last drink.

“Something sweet, gotcha.” And Reno was off pointing at random things in the menu. The bouncer’s eyes followed Cloud as he walked off.

* * *

What was it about alcohol that made you wanna piss yourself over and over again? Cloud found himself walking carefully on the neon lit floor. The gyrating bodies were just all around him, and he realized he'd never been on the dance floor, but there was a time he was into dancing as a kid. It looked fun.

The bathroom was in a dark corner, its signs were the same neon electric blue and pink.

Just inside the bathroom, there was an open door for the disabled, he saw someone who he hadn't seen in awhile, only, he was pinned to the wall by a taller guy.

And it was kind of, a bit of a shock, seeing Zack in the flesh again with his face flushed in pleasure.

“Sephiroth. Not here.”

“Why?” Came the dark sensual baritone.

“There’s someone,” And Zack flashed his blue eyes at Cloud and Cloud just stood there stupidly as if he hadn’t just seen The General Sephiroth’s hands inside Zack’s pants. As if Sephiroth had not just been biting Zack’s shoulder. As if Zack hadn’t recognized him.

So he slunk into an empty cubicle and wondered if there was anyone else. He closed it. Locked it. And pulled down his leather pants mechanically.

“You forgot to lock the door, Sephiroth.”

“You’re the one closest to it.”

“Aww man.”

“Do you know who he is?”

“Ahh, he’s my buddy. His name’s Cloud, you know, the really cute kid I was talking about.”

Cloud didn’t know what to feel.

He felt the sound of another groan and someone else’s grunting.

And Cloud couldn’t hold it in anymore and decided to pee. Because that was what you did in bathrooms right? Pee. Cloud knew he could have just gone straight for the urinals. It was just that, he needed some privacy. Just to rinse what he saw out of his system because Zack was his friend. He was someone he respected.

Zack wasn’t just like any of the other pigs in Shinra who fucked in toilet stalls. But apparently he was. And apparently the General was.

And he knew that it was a human thing to do to have sex, but it wasn’t every day that you caught your friend and someone you respected acting just like any human being that wanted sex. In public.

And it was also entirely possible that he was too drunk that he was imagining things.

Cloud sighed and pulled up his pants, flushed, and got out towards the sink, washing his hands.

And there was Zack and rather stoic Sephiroth, looking unruffled. And Zack had his arm propped next to his head, and was smiling at him.

“You saw, didn’t you.”

Cloud felt an unpleasant tingle go up his spine. Cloud kept washing his fingers. Oh he forgot to put soap.

“I saw nothing, Zack.”

Cloud kept pumping the soap dispenser and it came out empty.

And he moved over to the other sink, so he could hopefully squeeze up enough soap from another empty looking dispenser and all of a sudden Cloud felt Zack’s hand slap the sink beside him so much it vibrated and Zack was slowly leaning over him saying in slow measured words, “You. Saw. I’m. Pretty. Sure. You did, Cloud.”

Sephiroth stepped away from the wall.

“There’s no use denying it,” Sephiroth offered.

Cloud wanted to cry. He’d never seen Zack look so upset. And even the General looked threatening.

And Cloud nervously nodded very slowly.

“You’re going to have to pretend you saw nothing at all, Cloud. Nothing. At all. Understand me?”

Zack whispered in his ear and Cloud knew there was an _or else_ added silently in that.

And his hand pushed down on the other soap dispenser in all his nervousness and it was the only consolation he had that there was soap.

“Cloud. Promise me.”

Zack was growling now.

“Yes. I promise. I won’t tell anyone. I won’t!”

“Good.”

And Cloud began washing his hands furiously and rushing to get out of the bathroom.

“Wait up, Cloud. Don’t be like that, I haven’t seen you in so long. Get back here.” And Zack grabbed him from the scruff of his T-shirt just like how a mother cat does with their kittens but only, Cloud couldn’t breathe and started choking until he plopped in front of Zack. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Sephiroth was directly in front of him now and Cloud didn’t know why but Sephiroth looked upset, almost as if he was glaring at him.

“So you told me you’re a fan right? Cloud, meet Sephiroth. Sephiroth, meet Cloud.”

Sephiroth stretched out his hand.

And Cloud’s head was spinning, wondering if the General washed it when he was just… And he really wanted to shake the hand anyway, because it was Sephiroth’s hand.

The indecision caused Cloud and Sephiroth retracted his hand. Cloud wanted to bury his face in his own hands.

Sephiroth looked even more unimpressed, but said anyway, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Cloud. Zack has told me a _lot_ of stories about you.”

And Zack was laughing now, “Yeah, I know. He’s my best buddy after all.”

Cloud was blushing so hard now, “Zack. Let me go. Someone’s waiting for me.”

“Oh?” And Zack wrapped his arms around him from behind and Cloud ducked from underneath. “I’m serious,” Cloud said and Cloud slipped out.

“Running away? Why don’t you introduce us?”

Cloud sighed and before he knew it, the two SOLDIER First Class was sitting on their table.

“Reno? Fancy meeting you here,” Zack said.

“Yoh Zack, and the General in the flesh. Fancy meeting you here. Well, the blondie is with me, right Cloud?” And Reno pulled Cloud closer, until their shoulders touched winking.

“What?” Zack said, affronted.

“Yeah, he and I are about to have a long night—” before Reno could even finish what he was saying, Cloud slapped a hand on Reno’s mouth and coughed.

“We’re just drinking. That’s all.” And Cloud glared when Reno licked his palm and he removed his hand. Reno then whispered something in his ear, “I know you want to look good in front of your friends and all, but it’s not a secret what we’re about to do. Don’t be shy, Cloud.”

And Cloud was reminded of how terrible an idea it was to be with Reno anyway.

And Zack stood up from his chair.

“You do know Cloud is minor right? He’s fifteen, so hands off, Turk!”

And Cloud was dragged off to Zack’s side as Zack protectively held him beside him. Sephiroth looked amused.

“What’s your problem? Cloud came to me willingly. And here, I got you your drink.”

And Cloud watched the pearly pink drink. “What’s in it?”

“Oh nothing. Just something sweet. That’s what you wanted right?”

And Cloud downed it in one go.

It was sweet, but not terribly.

Cloud hiccuped. And saw a bubble come out of his mouth. “Is that supposed to happen?”

And the bass in the bar suddenly felt as if it was going through his body, like he was becoming part of the background. He stumbled until Reno pushed him back to the seat.

“Sugar Fairy?! What the hell were you thinking, Reno? That stuff is too strong,” Zack’s voice was so loud.

“Don’t worry, Cloud can handle it, he’s been beating me at our drinking game,” Reno claimed and drank his own bubbly drink.

And there was an arm on top of Zack’s arm, and Reno’s face was close to Cloud’s face, and said, “Right babe?”

Cloud blinked and Zack’s hand was on Reno’s face, pushing him away.

“Oh no you don’t.”

“He’s my date, idiot! You’re not about to tell me what I can and can’t do.”

“But he’s my friend. You’re going to have to go through me before I let you have him,” Zack declared, and he stepped up, placing his boots on the pristine white leather seat. Cloud started sliding off the chair.

“What? You’re on.”

And Zack brought out his buster sword and the bouncers suddenly came out, pointing guns.

“Please, dear customers. Please calm down. You’re scaring the others.”

Reno had his hand on his own weapon, a rod that was crackling with electricty, and Cloud was just staring at it because it looked pretty, as if it was something magical, and Reno had bragged about that too, saying how much he’d play with Cloud with it.

“I’m calm. It’s him that’s not. What I’m doing is called. Self. Defense.” Reno blew the hair off his face as he started tapping his rod against his hands.

“Unless you have a problem believing that,” Reno turned to the bouncer and the bouncer took a step back.

“I’m doing my job, protecting the innocent. It’s you who’s about to do something _very_ bad.” Zack hollered back.

“Oh, like cheating on your girlfriend isn’t,” Reno bit back.

And Zack’s buster sword was right up at Reno’s throat, “Say that again and you lose your head.” A dangerous glint on his eyes.

Reno put his hands up in a faint, and swatted the sword away from his neck, somersaulting and landing on the table, making a mess of the food and drinks. “What, too sissy to admit how much of a cheater you are? Turks have eyes and ears everywhere, so if I were you, I’d keep my hands off blondie and let us both have our sweet time.”

Zack looked torn for a moment before putting his sword behind his back and folding his arms down. “Like I care.”

“Says the one backing off.”

Zack glared and shouted back, “I’m not backing off. I just don’t want to cause a scene. We can take this outside if you want a beating.”

“Oh you’re on.”

Cloud looked at the precious food that he only ever got to taste so little of and then back at Reno. “Stop. If you’re fighting because of me, then stop. Zack, you don’t have to protect me or anything. I’m old enough to make my own decisions.”

“Yeah, listen to Cloud, muscle head.”

And Reno’s smug smirk was getting wider and wider.

Cloud grit his teeth, “And Reno. You’re not helping. Somethings wrong with your mouth. You should get it fixed. Ugh, I feel terrible.” Cloud closed his eyes immediately.

“What? Not taking my side Cloud? And you’re supposed to be my date here, yoh.”

And Zack started laughing. “Cloud would never fall for a Turk. He wants to become a SOLDIER, just like me. Come on Spike, let’s go, leave this jerk.”

“What did you say? Turks are amazing.” And Reno brought down his rod and Zack clasped it with one hand.

With another hand, Zack was already swinging his sword and the sound of broken plates, dishes, and glasses followed.

Arms were suddenly around him, pulling him closer. Cloud turned around and found himself staring at a leather clad chest.

“Come here, it’s not safe to be near the two of them. Let’s sit down over there.”

And Cloud found himself being led towards another table. “Are you sure it’s okay to leave the two of them fighting like that?”

“Yes, I suggest leaving them at it. Unless you want to get in between them?”

And Cloud saw just the amount of destruction the two have made in just a few seconds and he shook his head.

They were seated in a private section, walled off from the rest of the patrons.

“I saw you staring at the food, are you still hungry, Cloud? We ruined your date after all, so I’ll order something for you.” Sephiroth leaned on the back of his hand and handed him the menu.

“Pick anything you want.”

And Cloud gulped.

Somehow, Sephiroth looked even more stunning in person. And somehow, all around Sephiroth, there were shimmering sparkles. And Cloud nervously thought it must be the drink, doing its thing. Messing up his head.

And before he knew it, his chin was being tilted up and he was staring at green cat eyes. They looked so pretty.

“Cloud? How are you feeling?”

And Cloud realized he might have fallen against that warm chest again.

“Just a little dizzy but I’m okay.”

And Sephiroth smiled. And Sephiroth pressed him down on his chest again.

Cloud blushed but he was waiting for the drink to settle down. His hands still felt a little tingly.

Later, Sephiroth was murmuring something in the ear of the bouncer and the bouncer was bowing repeatedly.

“What were you talking about?” Cloud asked as he looked up and pushed himself away. The world stopped spinning and there were less sparkles in total.

“Something about Shinra paying for all the damages so they shouldn’t have anything to worry about. Don’t feel guilty over this. It happens all the time when SOLDIERs get a little… uncontrollable.”

Cloud blinked, “They do this all the time?”

“More than you think, especially our newer recruits. They can’t handle that excess energy and strength and end up breaking things along the way.”

And Cloud heard another crash and winced.

Sephiroth continued, “It’s not your fault.”

“I.” Cloud bit his lip.

“So have you thought of anything to eat?”

The menu was open, and Cloud hardly looked at them. His eyes quickly scanned the full menu and he was overwhelmed.

“Uhh… there’s just so many things to choose from. And Reno chose for me.”

Sephiroth took the menu from him, slowly, and Cloud watched the gloved hands glide on the edge, as if it was made of a delicate feather.

Everything about General Sephiroth was so strangely sensual.

“Then, would you mind answering a few questions, Cloud?”

Cloud just tilted his head, as Sephiroth smiled at him and he forgot to breathe.

“What do you like to eat?”

“Uh… meat.”

And Cloud swallowed, as Sephiroth repeated, drinking and putting down the menu. “Meat.”

And Cloud nodded.

Sephiroth smiled slowly, “Do you like it sweet? Salty? Bitter?”

Cloud’s mind was going overdrive at the word bitter.

“Uhh… uh… sweet?” Cloud squeaked out.

“Do you want it hot?”

Cloud gulped again, “Hot, sir?”

“Sephiroth. Call me by name. We’re not on duty. You don’t mind if I call you Cloud, don’t you?”

And Cloud shook his head.

“So, do you prefer it to be warm, or cold? Spicy? Or normal?”

And Cloud wished he could fan himself. Sephiroth was still talking about the food.

“Warm, and just slightly spicy.”

“Then I recommend these. It’s good for every occasion.”

And Cloud stared at the options, but his mind was still spinning but chose the one in the middle, “I’ll have lemon chicken then, sir.”

And Sephiroth’s hands were on his, “Cloud. Call me by my name, I insist.”

“S-sephiroth.”

“Good boy,” Sephiroth purred.

And by then Cloud felt as if his soul had left his buddy.

“What about drinks Cloud, shall I order something sweet again? Can you still handle it?”

And Cloud felt greedy, but said, “Just something light this time.”

The food came fast and drinks as well.

Sephiroth began drinking. The man ordered vintage wine for himself.

“Aren’t you having any?”

“No, I’m satisfied with the pleasure of your company.”

Cloud choked and Sephiroth worriedly handed him a glass of wine, since Cloud’s glass was already empty.

“Thank you.”

And Cloud swallowed it down his throat.

* * *

Cloud felt sleepy, and pleasantly full.

Sephiroth led him by the arm and paid for their meal and drink and Cloud had never seen so much Gil get charged in one night. They stepped out of the private stall and they saw broken glass, passed out people on the floor, and wasted food, broken lights. It was a mess. But the party was still in full swing. People were still dancing but a portion of the bar was in ruins. Reno was shakily still standing, but his face was bruised and Zack was sporting wounds too. And a portion of his uniform was burnt off.

“Zack, I’m going home,” Sephiroth offered.

“Cloud!... Don’t leave me.” Reno called out after him. But seeing Reno’s beat up face and the pieces of food stuck on his hair, Cloud just pretended he didn’t see anything.

Sephiroth smiled.

Zack ambled up to them, “I won Cloud! I protected your honor.”

And what looked like wounds before were already quickly healing.

“I would have been disappointed if you lost. No Turk can beat a SOLDIER after all,” Sephiroth declared. And Reno’s head dropped on the floor in dead faint.

…

Before he knew it, Cloud was going inside an unfamiliar building and an unfamiliar room.

“Bathroom’s on that side.”

“Come on, Cloud, in here.”

And Cloud was pulled unceremoniously to a large bathroom, and Zack was quickly undressed and pressed against a bathroom stall.

And Zack’s chin was on top of him as the shower went down on them. “Ahh, that’s good. Sephiroth’s shower is the best.”

And Cloud whimpered, “Zack, you’re being weird today.”

And Zack was naked, and pressed up against him, man handling him as if he was just a doll.

“Well, I have to make sure you don’t say a word. Aerith will kill me if she finds out. Actually, I don’t know what she’ll do. But… she’s just too innocent for the kind of shit I’m caught up in. Do you get me, Cloud?”

Cloud shook his head, “Why not stop… cheating then?”

“Well, that’s the thing, I can’t. I mean, I don’t do it because I want to cheat. Aerith is too good for me to do that to her. It’s just this thing with SOLDIERs. We need… some form of release. And Aerith is still too young for that kind of thing. And you know, we’re strong and all, and sometimes when we have sex, we can be really rough. And this thing I have with Sephiroth, it’s just something we do for fun. We’re not in a relationship. But we’ve been at it for so long it slipped my mind.” Zack rambled, and caught himself. Laughing. “I suck, don’t I?”

And Cloud wanted to say so many things against it because his mother always told him cheating was bad but at the same time, he didn’t want to judge Zack when he didn’t know what it’s like to be a SOLDIER. “I don’t really understand what you’re going through, but I think one of these days, you’ll have to let her know the truth. It’s not fair to keep her out of the loop just because you think she’s too innocent or too young.”

Zack laughed and slapped a handful of shampoo on his hair, “That’s so mature, Cloud but man, I just have to say, you have a weird taste in men. What were you doing with Reno?” Quickly changing the conversation.

And it was Cloud’s turn to feel ashamed. He let Zack rub his hair with shampoo and it bubbled. He held his breath and felt his brain rattle inside his skull as Zack none-too-gently scrubbed it clean.

“I…”

And Cloud, whispered it out in quick succession, “HeWasGoingToTeachMeSexAndStuff.”

“Can you say that again?”

And Cloud blushed, “I don’t want to.”

“Aww, you’re so adorable. You should have just told me. I would have taught you what I knew.”

And Zack kissed Cloud’s forehead that had Cloud scrambling towards the wall, “W-w-what are you doing?”

“But I mean it. I guess this is really who I am. Before meeting Aerith at least, I was a flirt. Yanno, I slept around with almost everyone that said they wanted sex. SOLDIERs don’t get sick, and you’re my best buddy. I’d rather be your first if you want me to. I’ll be gentle.”

“But what about Aerith? You were just so guilty awhile ago.”

Zack laughed, “I promise, I’ll tell her.”

“No,” Cloud declared, and grabbed a random body wash and started pouring white stuff all over him.

“This doesn’t make sense… maybe you’re drunk. That’s why you’re saying all these things, Zack,” Cloud chided.

“No. I mean, yes I’m drunk. We’ve been bar hopping before we got to Goblin’s Bar. Cause it’s Angeal’s birthday and I’m a useless student I— what am I saying? Cloud. You’re pretty. You’d be damn stupid not to see how beautiful you are, Spike. And I know I’m a bit of a hypocrite saying this, but if you say yes, I’ll happily teach you everything I know.”

Cloud pointed the body wash bottle threateningly at Zack, as the shower above them washed away the suds, “You’re sad, and I think you’re using this as an excuse. Using sex as an escape… which isn’t good, I think.”

And Cloud gasped when Zack knelt between his legs. “No I’m not. I like you Spike. But just like Aerith… you’re too pure and I didn’t think you’d be interested in this kind of thing… But seeing you with someone else makes me so angry… I...”

He thought Zack was going to start begging and Cloud wasn’t sure if he could say no to Zack like that when the man reached out for his dick.

Zack Fair was touching Cloud’s dick.

Cloud screamed like a girl and all of a sudden Sephiroth was inside the bathroom, and hit the back of Zack’s neck with what looked like the handle of a large butcher’s knife.

“Hahhhhh…. Hahh…” And Cloud was gasping, sliding down on the shower cubicle.

Sephiroth looked down menacingly at Zack.

“Please don’t kill him.”

Sephiroth just dragged a naked Zack outside of the bathroom, and Cloud watched as Zack was tossed inside a cabinet, and locked there.

“Cloud, pretend you didn’t see anything. I was preparing a drink that should help with your hangover, but I heard you scream. I reacted out of instinct and disabled the threat. You can finish up washing. I prepared some clothes for you to wear.”

Cloud was left alone.

* * *

And while washing his body Cloud was asking himself so many questions.

Why was he in Sephiroth’s apartment? Maybe he can’t quite recall all the events that evening. Some parts were conveniently missing. Like he would just go with Zack and Sephiroth like it’s normal and when did he agree to go with them? Wasn’t he supposed to go back to his bunker?

Wasn’t he supposed to be learning sex now with Reno?

Why was he inside Sephiroth’s bathroom, trying to prolong the shower?

Why were there clothes ready for him? Sephiroth prepared it for him. The General. Sephiroth. His idol.

Was it normal for the General to have guests over? But going by Zack’s explanation, SOLDIERs like sex. Or maybe his brain was just muddying this up.

“Cloud?” Dark low voice came muffled across the door.

“Yes?”

“For a moment I thought you passed out. You weren’t making a sound,” Sephiroth said worriedly.

And Cloud summoned his courage and stepped out of the bathroom, using a towel that was hanging on display because it was the only one available.

There was a white top that lay folded just outside the bathroom, on a small leather couch where the cabinets were. Where Zack was locked up.

Cloud gingerly proceeded to wear it.

And it was long and white and it buttoned up to cover his knees.

No boxers though.

“In here, Cloud.”

Was Sephiroth’s voice.

Cloud found himself sitting on a large bed that overlooked Midgar. Sephiroth looked as if he had just taken a bath as well. His hair was still dripping wet, and he was on a chair directly opposite the bed. He wore a bathrobe.

“I overheard your conversation. Forgive me. SOLDIERs have a very strong sense of hearing. I normally don’t bother defending other people, but I believe I must apologize for Zack’s behavior. Today is his mentor’s birthday… and normally we would be celebrating it with Angeal’s cooking. Angeal is my friend as well, and when Zack invited me out to drink, I agreed without knowing it can lead to this,” Sephiroth explained.

And Cloud nodded. Pressing fingers on his lap. He was not upset at all. Just shocked that Zack would do such a thing. More than anything, he was worried if Zack would be okay. The shower had washed down the dirt and blood off him, but the man still had a few injuries.

“He should not have forced himself on you, drunk or not but he’s not himself today. He’s emotionally compromised and is acting like an imbecile.” Sephiroth said.

“I’m okay. I know Zack. He’s done so much for me. And awhile ago, he was just probably trying to help me out like he always was.”

And Sephiroth crossed his legs. “I am aware that you had prior arrangements with the Turk and because of Zack, it was interrupted. I am need of a bed mate as well, and the current one is incapacitated. If you wish, I can take over the role of your mentor. You will be my student. What do you say, Cloud?”

Cloud’s brain short circuited.

“Yes.”

“Then let’s begin.”

* * *

Cloud found himself staring at Sephiroth’s bathrobe stupidly.

“Uh.”

“What’s wrong?”

“How do I… um.”

“Do you want me to untie it for you?” Sephiroth asked, and Cloud looked down. Never before had he thought the first step was so difficult. How do you even ask? Should he say… can you please take them off? Or should he just reach in and untie it.

“Hmn.” Sephiroth smirked. “So innocent. This truly is your first time isn’t it?”

Sephiroth untied the lace, and laid himself bare.

Cloud gulped. He was large. Even flaccid.

“Come closer,” Sephiroth ordered, and Cloud did so.

“Put your hands around it, and stroke it, as you would yourself.”

Cloud obeyed, and very soon he was getting the hang of it. It felt so warm. So soft. So hard. Harder… bigger, as he kept touching it.

“Enough,” Sephiroth said. And by then, Sephiroth was erect and it felt warm and huge on his hands and Cloud looked up at green eyes.

“Kiss it.”

Cloud frowned and did so, “Like this?”

And he pressed his mouth against the tip. And kept kissing Sephiroth’s dick from his balls, to the side, underneath it, and then back at the tip. He wasn’t sure if what he did was pleasurable at all. But his palms were getting sweaty. And he self consciously wiped it on his clothes.

“Part of what makes sex enjoyable is perhaps the foreplay. But you’re clueless at this. The slow process of taking off another person’s clothes, although cumbersome, can heighten sensations. How are you feeling now, Cloud?”

And Cloud was honestly dizzy with desire. And he was very attentive to Sephiroth’s voice. Like it was the only thing he was watching out for. Following his commands were easy...

“Stay still.”

And Sephiroth began unbuttoning the long sleeves Cloud wore.

One by one.

Torturously slow. 

And when it was fully open, Cloud’s breathing was ragged.

A finger had ghosted on his nipple.

Sephiroth made no move to remove the top and let it hang on his frame.

“How do you feel now, Cloud?”

“H...hot.”

“Don’t touch yourself unless I give you permission to do so.”

Cloud nodded.

“Answer me, Cloud.”

“Yes, Sephiroth.”

“Good boy.”

And Sephiroth smirked, tracing his lips, “Suck.”

And a finger was inside his mouth rubbing against his tongue.

And tracing the tips of his teeth.

And then there were two, and Cloud did his best, to suck.

“When you suck my cock, I want you to suck as you pull away. I want your tongue out. Breathe through your nose or you’ll gag.”

And Sephiroth kept thrusting motions on his lips until there were three fingers in.

“Good.”

And Sephiroth rewarded him by trailing fingers down and touching Cloud’s cock for the first time. The saliva made it slippery.

“Don’t come until I tell you to.”

And Cloud gasped as Sephiroth began expertly milking him, and Cloud trembled as he knelt there. The wet sounds of Sephiroth’s fingers going back and forth was so naughty.

“Hngh… I… I can’t… Sephiroth. I’m going to… I nghh.”

And Cloud tried to press his knees together to stop it and Sephiroth kept moving his hand.

And when he was just about to reach his peak, Sephiroth stopped.

And Cloud slumped, trying to recover his breath. He was bent over Sephiroth’s lap now and there was a hand on his hair, petting him. Wet and sticky with his own precum and saliva.

“Good boy. You held it in. I would have punished you had you not.”

Cloud shivered at this.

“Now, open your mouth.”

And Cloud was gently pulled towards Sephiroth’s still erect cock.

It felt massive now as it went inside his mouth.

“Tongue out.”

And Cloud gagged and started choking as it got deeper. Sephiroth held the back of his head and Cloud felt tears coming out of his eyes.

“Breathe through your nose.”

But Cloud was still gagging.

And it took some time to get used to it, until he was able to breathe through his nose.

Sephiroth sat back and Cloud followed, trying to get into a rhythm that Sephiroth liked.

“Hollow out your cheeks. Don’t be afraid to play with your tongue… Good boy.”

And Cloud felt Sephiroth’s cock twitch.

And Cloud kept his sucking shallow, because he was afraid to take the whole thing in, he didn’t think it could fit at all. And every time he brought it deeper, it made him gag.

Sephiroth looked pleased enough.

“You can use your hands as well, but I prefer that you only use your mouth."

And Cloud’s face twisted when he had a taste of the bitter burning and slightly salty precum of Sephiroth.

“Swallow everything, Cloud.”

And that was all the warning he had as Sephiroth came inside his mouth.

Cloud immediately felt sick.

At the taste. And his cheeks ballooned, and he put both of his hands on his mouth. Unused to the taste.

“Swallow it, Cloud. When you open your mouth, I don’t want to see a drop left, or we’ll start all over again. Don’t waste it.”

Cloud wanted to cry.

“Cloud. It’s not that difficult. I’ll do the same when you come for me.”

And Cloud blushed at that, and tried. But started crying when he really couldn’t get it down.

“If you can’t swallow it, I’ll find other ways to make use of that cum, and we’ll have to start all over again,” Sephiroth smiled, and somehow it looked out of place. As if the man was enjoying it. And Sephiroth’s hand was rubbing his legs.

Cloud was scared.

And by some miracle he managed to swallow it. “Ugh.”

“Show me.”

And Cloud opened his mouth.

“Good boy. Let’s have you drink water. Does your jaw hurt?”

And Cloud didn’t notice that at all but now that Sephiroth asked, it was aching a bit. “Yeah.” Sephiroth massaged his jaw as he handed him a cup of water.”

“That’s to be expected. But as you keep at it, it stops hurting.”

And Cloud wondered in his head…

‘Keep at it?... I have to keep doing this?’

* * *

Cloud wasn’t sure how he ended up here, sitting on the bed, and pressing his face on the pillow, too shy to look at Sephiroth in the face.

Sephiroth’s own lips were wrapped around him and it was so warm and wet and warm and he couldn’t stop gasping and moaning.

“Yes, Cloud. Let your voice out. I want to hear you.”

And Cloud shook as Sephiroth swallowed him to the hilt, taking Cloud’s dick deep inside his throat, as if it was nothing, as if he didnt need to breathe, and proceeded to reflexively swallow him inside there and Cloud whimpered.

“I… I can’t.. Please let me please…. Let me come… Please! Nghhh… Sephiroth!” Cloud wailed.

And Sephiroth smiled, “Go ahead, Cloud.” And Cloud came, inside Sephiroth’s mouth. He sagged and watched, still out of breath as Sephiroth swallowed everything in one go.

“Let’s clean you up, shall we?”

And Cloud was carried off to the shower, yet again.

‘We’re not done yet?’

And Cloud stood there in shaky legs as Sephiroth brought a strange looking bulb with a thin cylindrical tube… syringe. Thing.

“I want you to put this inside your anus and fill it with water again and again. We’ll keep at it until you’re all clean, alright?”

And Sephiroth smiled and leant against the wall as he watched him do it. And Cloud felt absolutely embarrassed.

“Is this normal?”

“Of course. You don’t want fecal matter during sex.”

And Cloud groaned.

“How many times.”

“As many times as it takes to get you clean.”

“How do you know… If I’m clean?”

“When nothing comes out. You can push a finger in and see if it’s all clean… Normally I’d recommend doing it five to six times.”

And Cloud whimpered but did it anyway.

“Just one more. You’re doing great, Cloud.”

And Cloud poked the white head inside of his hole and squeezed at the bulbous tip, feeling the warm water rush in.

And he reached a finger in and out, feeling weirded out that water was coming out.

* * *

A towel was on the bed.

And on the bed was lube.

“Sadly, the anus doesn’t produce enough lubrication so we’ll use this.”

And Cloud knelt, bracing himself.

Sephiroth wore latex gloves, “It’ll protect you while I stretch you.”

Sephiroth’s fingers were inside. And it felt weird at first.

“How are you feeling, Cloud?”

“Weird… It’s… weird…”

“I know. But there is a spot in you that will make it feel good. Soon enough.”

It took awhile. 

And when Cloud felt it, Sephiroth kept massaging the spot.

“Hngh… wha...what’s that?”

“Your prostate.”

And Sephiroth added another finger.

It felt big.

“Hahh… nhhh… So big.”

“My cock will be bigger.”

And Sephiroth added a fourth finger. And Cloud whimpered at this. Sephiroth took his fingers out and pushed in a copious amount of lube. It dripped out of his butt and down on the towel.

And before long, Sephiroth’s dick was pressing against him and it went in smoothly in one smooth thrust because there was so much lube but Cloud felt too full. As if he was going to break.

It was too big and Sephiroth kept moving. Slowly. Pushing himself inside until his balls hit Cloud’s ass cheeks.

“Gnhng.”

“Cloud, breathe,” grunted Sephiroth.

And Cloud felt a hand wrap around his dick, and with just a few strokes. Cloud came.

“You came. I told you I’ll punish you if you came without my permission...”

Cloud whimpered, as Sephiroth smiled.

“Don’t worry. You’ll feel really good.”

And Sephiroth began ramming against him, mercilessly, any trace of the earlier gentleness gone.

The man bit his neck and Cloud cried out.

Sephiroth’s hands were on his too sensitive cock, and trying to bring it back to full hardness again.

It was too much and it had Cloud shaking on the bed. Sephiroth pulled out and Cloud was relieved, hoping it was over, only for Sephiroth to sit down, and twist him, until he was sitting up as well, and Sephiroth’s hands were spreading him wide, so he could sit down on his cock.

And in this position, gravity pulled him down and Cloud whimpered.

Cloud couldn’t kept crying and moaning and gasping as Sephiroth mercilessly brought him up and down.

* * *

Cloud gasped as Sephiroth came inside him, and he was strapped to the bed securely with leather, “This is an anal plug.” And Sephiroth showed him the huge glass object, and without mercy, he plugged it inside Cloud who just wanted to curl up now.

“It’ll keep my cum inside you,” And Sephiroth opened a closet and Cloud wished he didn’t see.

There were whips and chains, and a rod, and blindfolds, and dildos, and all sorts of things he wished he didn’t see.

“This one, is a toy for your cock. It looks like a flashlight, doesn’t it? Have you ever used one, Cloud?”

And Cloud hurriedly shook his head, unable to speak, just wishing Sephiroth would spare him, “Am sorry.”

“I know you are.”

“Please… no more. I learned enough.”

“No, you haven’t. You’ve done so well so far. You haven’t come since the first time you made a mistake. I’ll forgive you if you don’t come inside this. I’ll leave it on you while I check on Zack. You’ll be a good boy, won’t you? Cloud.”

And Sephiroth smiled.

And before long, Cloud gasped as his eyes were blindfolded and something wet and cold fell over his dick before the soft velvety feeling of the _flashlight_ went in.

And it started vibrating.

“Hnnggggg.”

“No… no… no… please.”

* * *

Cloud didn’t know how long he’d been stuck in that position.

And he was so close. So close. The vibration was driving him crazy. It’s as if he wanted to thrust inside it but he couldn’t because if he did, he’d come. And that was something he wanted to avoid.

And how did he get in this mess. Who would have thought the General was a big sadist? And Cloud wasn’t maschostic enough to enjoy this treatment was it.

He was crying already.

He just wanted to go back to his old bunker and erase the events of the night from his memory.

Drool was escaping the side of his mouth, and there was a hand on his face. Rougher.

And suddenly, the flashlight was off him.

“You can come now, Cloud.”

That was Sephiroth’s voice.

And Cloud whimpered as he came from it. Shaking, and spilling all over himself.

The plug was yanked out of his bum, and something big pressed inside yet again.

“Sore…”

“Shh.”

Cloud whimpered when he felt a tongue kiss his lips. And all of a sudden, there was a dick pressed in there too.

‘What? Why's there two of them? Who's the other one? It can't be Zack. Can't it?’

His complaints were muffled against the cock pressed all the way down his throat and he started gagging.

And Cloud was crying.

“Just like the first time, I want you to swallow everything like a good boy, Cloud.”

* * *

Cloud woke up in the morning in Sephiroth’s arms.

His hands and feet were still tied up.

And Zack was looking at him scandalized on the far side of the bed.

“Zack. Morning,” Came Cloud’s irritable voice.

“Spike…”

And Sephiroth woke up, and gave him a kiss on his shoulder and lips. His voice a purr, “Cloud, shall we continue where we left off?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think~


End file.
